La Ciencia De Lo Prohibido
by fenixentrecuerdas
Summary: (levixreader) (oneshot) Vida monótona,inteligencia superior y un belicoso desinterés en el mundo son las palabras con las que se te puede describir,estas harta del mundo,pero todo cambio justo en el momento en que tomaste la clase de biología avanzada,todo se desmorono cuando entro ese profesor como un total imbécil,aunque tenias que admitir que no te molestaría ser ese cigarro que


**okay…esto me pasa cuando voy por ahí de ofrecida y regalando oneshots al mundo xD este bebe coshita es para Irma que me contesto bien a la pregunta del fanfic "embarazada del magnate francés" xD es una preciosura de chica y me hizo escribir xD**

**por cierto, les recomiendo oír la canción I wish de stevie wonder justo cuando la menciona el fic,para que se den una idea del ambiente en el que nuestro sensual Levi aparece ewe xD**

* * *

><p>"<em>la ciencia de lo prohibido"<em>

_El motivo de la vida se manifiesta en el instante preciso en que somos reconocidos como seres adorados e idolatrados_

Clases…odiabas las clases, te repugnaba escuchar largos sermones de persona idiotas que no habían hecho nada en su vida y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, tus profesores te miraban con cierto aire de temor, sabían que eras más que una niña tonta de preparatoria que te rodeaba algo más, tú olías a problemas aun cuando nunca causabas ninguno, tus maestros se dirigían a ti raras veces y dejaban que trabajaras de la manera que consideraras conveniente, no estabas acostumbrada a convivir con la gente pero tampoco pensabas intentarlo, tú vida era monótona y así te gustaba, hasta que todo eso cambio.

Cuando entraste a tu segundo año comenzaste a llevar clases de Biología pero como tus conocimientos eran superiores a la mayoría de tus compañeros decidiste adelantar dos cursos y tomabas en lugar del segundo el cuarto grado de Biología, estabas sentada de nuevo en uno de los bancos altos del laboratorio, vestida con una bata blanca esperando a que tu profesor se dignara en aparecer, no podías reprocharle nada ya que faltaban un par de minutos para que comenzara la clase pero siempre creíste una falta de educación llegar justo a la hora acordada, no lo veías correcto; para matar las dos horas que tenías que soportar decidiste colocarte tus audífonos y encender el reproductor de música de tu celular, a tus oídos llegaba la canción "_ I wish " _de Stevie Wonder pero mientras los acordes del bajo comenzaban a sonar entro a el salón una figura que nunca podrías borrar de tu mente.

Alto y delgado, con una musculatura bastante propia mas no exagerada, un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca con el botón superior suelto, vistiendo una bata de laboratorio blanca e impecable, coloco su maletín negro encima del escritorio principal al frente de la clase y dio una calada al cigarrillo en su boca antes de hablar, todos estaban atentos a sus movimientos, como si fuera la cosa más extravagante que nunca habían visto, incluso tu bajaste un poco el volumen de tu música siendo suficiente para poder escuchar cualquier ruido en el salón con una estupenda música de fondo, no tenías interés alguno en las demás personas pero el hombre frente a ti lucia algo…especial.

Como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo el de cabellos azabaches saco de la maleta negra una libreta de cubierta café y la ario por la mitad, comenzó a decir varios nombres y la gente a tu alrededor contestaba con un simple "aquí", entonces lo oíste pronunciar tu nombre de una manera especial, como si nunca lo hubiera oído, como si estuviera lamiendo un caramelo.

-(nombre)-

-…- simplemente no tuviste el valor de contestar cuando hablo, algo en sus ojos lucia decepcionado pero no te conocía, no tenía motivo para decepcionarse, al menos eso creías.

Cuando acabo de hablar simplemente se dio vuelta y con un gis marco en la pizarra su nombre con una hermosa letra cursiva.

Levi Ackerman

Levi…repetiste su nombre en tu cabeza y tuviste el ligero presentimiento de que lo habías oído antes, pero no quisiste pensar más en ello, la clase comenzó y para distraerte decidiste subir el volumen de nuevo y voltear hacia la ventana, estabas sentada en la última mesa del salón, junto a un gran ventanal, sola como siempre mirando como el sol en el horizonte danzaba y se volvía de un tono más suave, como si fuera a comenzar a apagarse pero aún era temprano así que descartaste la idea, entonces la música que avisaba el término del periodo y el inicio del descanso comenzó a sonar lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharas, todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y tú los imitaste, la mayoría de las chicas fijaban su vista en el hombre que yacía sentado en el borde del escritorio principal leyendo lo que parecía un libro muy desgastado de las orillas y todos los chicos por algún extraño motivo te estaban viendo a ti, sabias que eras atractiva, tú cabello color chocolate y tu estatura te hacían lucir como una pequeña muñeca de piel como terciopelo, pero no creíste que atrajeras tanto la atención, usualmente tratabas de pasar inadvertida pero hubo un momento cuando todos comenzaban a salir que hasta tu profesor posos sus orbes grisáceos sobre ti, como si te analizara, sentiste un estremecimiento recorrerte todo el cuerpo y te quedaste inmóvil, para cuando reaccionaste todos se habían ido así que tomaste tu mochila y te dispusiste a salir, antes de que siquiera llegaras a la puerta la voz del mayor te detuvo.

-tu… ¿eres hija de Smith verdad?-te diste la vuelta y te acercaste al escritorio donde tu profesor seguía en la misma posición que antes solo que ahora el libro descansaba en la mesa y sus brazos estaban cruzados frente a su pecho, moviéndose con su respiración tan marcada y fuerte.

-¿acaso se refiere a Erwin?-

-sí, tienes sus apellidos así que debes ser su hija-

-se equivoca-respondiste y te diste la vuelta tratando de escapar, pero de nuevo su profunda voz te detuvo.

-¿entonces que eres del mocosa de mierda?-

-soy su media hermana, menor señor, del segundo matrimonio de mi madre-

-¿entonces tú eras aquella chiquilla imbécil de vestidos rosas en la casa de Erwin?-

-por desgracia y para mi mala fortuna lo soy, ¿acaso nos conocemos profesor?-

-soy amigo de tu hermano, desde hace mucho tiempo, me llamabas imbécil cada vez que te saludaba niñata impertinente-

-usted…es el hermano de mi tía Mikasa-

-no sé porque la llamas así si ni siquiera es de tu sangre-

-porque ha estado visitándome desde que tengo memoria, a usted solo lo vi algunas veces, en realidad me desagradaba-

-y tu (nombre) no dejas de ser una idiota- entonces te dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su mano y enseguida saco de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarrillos y coloco uno en su boca, entonces comenzó a buscar su encendedor pero fuiste un poco atrevida y sacaste uno de tu chaqueta negra mientras te quitabas la bata de laboratorio lanzándola sobre una de las mesas y se lo entregabas, él lo acepto y encendió el tabaco, entonces dio una calada y volteo su vista a ti, te recorrió con la mirada y sentiste que tus rodillas comenzaban a temblar.

-aunque admito, que el tiempo te ha favorecido bastante-

-¿a qué se refiere señor?-

-deja de decirme señor o profesor, me haces sentir viejo, solo tengo unos diez años más que tú, nos conocemos así que mientras tus compañeros no estén puedes decirme Levi-

-entonces…Levi, ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-que ya no pareces una niña, se nota que dejaste los vestidos de flores y encaje atrás, en definitiva las faldas y las medias van mejor contigo-dijo dando a notar tu vestimenta que constaba en una blusa de manga corta blanca y una falda entubada negra, debajo usabas medias de ligero con zapatos negros un poco altos, lucias bien y lo sabias pero que Levi te lo dijera tan de repente hizo que la sangre subiera a tus mejillas.

-no luzco tan bien, solo es un disfraz-dijiste casi susurrando por la pena

-es un encantador disfraz, incluso tu cabello luce más…-se acercó a ti y con la misma mano que sostenía el cigarrillo tomo tu cabello y tiro un poco de él, para luego poner su mano en tu mejilla-…maduro-

-si…he crecido bastante-dijiste, como si fueras ya una mujer hecha y derecha, su roce te provocaba un sentimiento de valentía que no podías expresar, levantaste la mirada y lo retaste con los ojos, el negro se fundía con el gris en una batalla de orgullo, mientras su mano siguiera en tu mejilla serias capaz de sostener la batalla, incluso reíste cuando un pequeño jadeo se escapó de sus labios.

-cada vez que visitaba a tu hermano llegabas gritando y me llamabas imbécil, luego me dabas un beso en la mejilla y decías que te casarías conmigo, que tú serias mi mujer-

-y tú me llamabas idiota como siempre, pero nunca me dijiste que no-

-en efecto, nunca me negué, debí de haberte corregido en su momento-dijo y entonces lo impensable paso, te tomo de la cintura y te sentó en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas y se colocó en medio de ti, luego poso cada una de sus manos en tu cadera y apago el cigarro en el cenicero que estaba a tu izquierda.

-debí de haberte sentado en mis piernas y darte un escarmiento-

-hazlo ahora entonces, últimamente he sido muy mala-tu misma te sorprendiste ante tus palabras, era como si tu libido hubiera hablado por si solo pero no te retractaste, su aliento estaba a centímetros de tu nariz, su olor te rodeaba por completo y sus ojos te miraban como si fueran a perforar tu corazón, tantas emociones te excitaban en sobremanera, estabas lista para lo que siguiera, otra corriente de pequeños piquetes recorrió toda tu espalda y al bajar se instaló persistente entre tus piernas, era maravilloso estar tan cerca de él.

Entonces como si de un milagro se tratara sus labios se unieron, con hambre, con deseo, notaste pasión en su besar y te maravillaste de que una persona tan fría y grosera tuviera un sabor tan dulce y delicioso.

La decisión estaba tomada, la suerte echada, lo que pasara de ese momento en adelante lo enfrentarías con valentía, todo fuera por seguir teniendo esa sensación de calidez dentro de ti, todo valdría la pena si Levi seguía sujetando tu cuerpo de esa manera tan especial, tan posesiva, tan suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Así es como las escritoras malvadas cortamos el lemmon por falta de inspiración xD acéptenlo, tener una aventura con su profesor de biología es una excelente idea y más si luce como Levi ewe<strong>

**Este lindo bebe está dedicado a Irma que es genial y leyó la novela que inspiro el fic de "embarazada del magnate francés" tu chiquilla eres increíble ewe no sé porque chiquilla si eres mayor que yo pero neh xD**

**Nos leemos después..bye**


End file.
